


The bachelorette

by Ziane11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Multi, fem hinata shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane11/pseuds/Ziane11
Summary: Hinata Shouyou the season 25 bachelorette with 30 suitors ready to fight for her love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Hinata Shouyou is a female.

"Welcome back to the 25th season of the bachelorette! I'm your host Keishin Ukai. Last season we saw our lovely Kiyoko Shimizu walk away with the love of her life Ryunosuke Tanaka . This season, we have our lovely lady Hinata Shouyou all the way from Tokyo, Japan. She's set and ready to find the one to spend the rest of her life with" 

The camera cut to show a female playing beach volleyball on the beach. She was wearing shorts and a sports bra, her long hair was in a high ponytail.

"Hi!" She yelled spotting the camera and waved her hands with enthusiasm, she then ran towards the camera and stood in front of it 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, 24 years old and I'm your new bachelorette" Hinata said pointing at the camera 

"Im the owner of two restaurants le Bijou Violet and The empress, I spend most of my time traveling between Tokyo Japan, Florence and Rome Italy and Paris France, so I would really like to have someone who's fine with my busy schedule. I have an adorable little sister and beautiful mother that I love very much so Family is really important to me, it's a real deal breaker if your relationship with you family is not good. I like spending my free time playing sports but mostly playing volleyball. And I really hope to find the love of my life here in France" 

Hinata finished her introduction with a sunshine smile, she waved bye to the camera and went back to play beach volleyball

"Hinata is on her way right now but while waiting for her let's get to know some of the contestants" keishin said 

__________________  
"My name is Kenma Kozume. I'm 25 years old, pro gamer, stock trader, youtuber and CEO of my company, Bouncing Balls. I reside in Tokyo Japan but I tend to travel a lot" 

A young man with short blond hair with dark roots was shown,he looked at the camera with a bored expression. He was sitting in front of a table full of computers, he was wearing knee length shorts and tank top. 

"I've been gaming for a very long time, it's an important part of my life. I spend most of my time traveling, I spend little time at home, I have a hectic schedule but it gets pretty lonely sometimes. I would really like to find the love of my life right now so I'd like a chance with Shouyou and hopefully end up marrying her" 

"Hi! I'm Lev Haiba and I'm 24 years old. I work as a model and I have a big sister named Alisa. When I found out that the bachelorette was shouyou I went like wooow. She's really pretty and I like her smile so I wanted to know her and maybe be her husband too" 

Lev enthusiastically introduced himself, he was currently sitting in front of a bar wearing a suit while grinning 

"I live in Russia but I spend most of my time all around the world doing a bunch of modelling stuff. I even modelled for Calvin Klein and Giorgio Armani isn't that amazing. When I'm not working I'm either in Japan or in Russia relaxing and I like a whole bunch of stuff and I'm really excited to talk with Shouyou about them. I want to know her likes and dislikes, her favourite food and favourite date spots" 

"Hello, I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi. I'm 24 years old and an office worker at a home electronics company" 

Yamaguchi politely said while bowing down before standing back up straight. He was wearing a white shirt that was tucked into tuxedo pants and was standing in front of a building 

"Most of my day is spent in the office but when I'm off I like to relax and enjoy my free time. I took an interest on Hinata and I'd really like to get to know her" 

___________________  
"Welcome back everyone, right here next to me is Hinata Shouyou" keishin said looking at Hinata 

Hinata waved her hand, she was wearing a floor length blue dress with a split on the right side that went all the way up to her hip. Her hair was in one braid reaching her butt with a butterfly pins placed on the braid. She was wearing hoop earrings with her name engraved on them, a ring on her right index finger and beautiful ruby necklace. 

"Hi" Hinata said with a smile 

"So Hinata why did you decide to be on the bachelorette?" Keishin asked

"Well my mom has been telling me I should find someone to settle down with, she's been telling me that I'm not getting any younger. The bachelorette just so happened to be the best opportunity for me too meet someone I might spend the rest of my future with and here I am" Hinata said 

"Such a lovely story, so let me not keep you here too long you should meet the contestants one of them being your future husband. I hope for the best" keishin said 

"Me too" Hinata said 

"I'll see you again later, I'll leave you to meet the contestants" keishin said and walked away leaving Hinata standing there alone

"You can do this" Hinata mumbled to herself while taking deep breath 

A limo came and stopped, Hinata looked at the limo at the top of the staircase. She was really nervous but took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Hinata saw the first contestant walking up the staircase holding a fancy paper bag

"Hello" 

"Hi" Hinata said looking at the guy standing in front of him 

"I'm Kenjiro Shirabu, I'm 23 years old and a med student currently In my fifth year. I got this for you I hope you really like it" Shirabu said handing the paper bag to Hinata 

Hinata looked inside to see a whole bunch of skin care products that look very expensive.

"I know you travel a lot and you're very busy so I hope you use those to treat yourself while in the plane or at a hotel" Shirabu said

"Thank you, this is very thoughtful of you but isn't this a bit expensive for a student?" Hinata asked 

"Don't worry about it, that was actually nothing much" Shirabu said 

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked 

"Of course I'm sure and you only deserve the best of the best so I really hope you like it" Shirabu said 

"Yes I like it, I've been feeling like my face is dry a lot recently and I've been looking for something that'll work for me so this is a big help" Hinata said 

"I'm glad" Shirabu said sighing in relief "but you look beautiful no matter what" 

Hinata blushes a bit "thank you" she said 

"I'll see you inside okay?" Shirabu asked 

"Okay" Hinata said 

Hinata watched Shirabu walk around the water fountain and go inside the mansion 

"Hey hey hey" 

Hinata looked to see an enthusiastic guy running towards her. The guy grabbed her hands and started shaking them

"Hey, I'm Kotaro Bokuto. I'm 26 years old and I'm a pro volleyball player, I got you this since you like volleyball too" Bokuto said placing the fancy paper bag he was hold on Hinata's hand

Hinata looked inside to see clothes and a pair of high heel boots. She placed the both paper bags she was holding down and took out the shoes and stared at them.

"I know you don't play volleyball with high heels but I thought they'd look good on you" Bokuto said grinning 

"They are pretty" Hinata said placing the shoes back in the paper bag and took out the clothes. While separating the item clothes, knee pad fell down on the floor. She picked them up to see that they had her name written on them, a small smile found its way to her face. She placed the pads back in the paper bag and looked at the shorts which she placed in the paper bag too.

She placed her attention on the top she was holding. It was black, on the front it had MSBY written on it with the number 12 placed in the middle. At the bottom the msby signature claw mark was there which Hinata noticed matched with the claw mark on the pants. At the back was written Bokuto and another 12 was placed in the middle with another claw mark.

"That's a female version of my uniform, I hope you like it" Bokuto said 

"Thank you" Hinata said looking at Bokuto with sparkly eyes, her attention was switching between Bokuto and the top. She finally decided to focus on Bokuto so she placed the top back in the paper bag.

"I really like volleyball so it's pretty amazing that you'll go so far to make a female version of your uniform just for me" Hinata said 

"Only the best for you" Bokuto said while looking proud 

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it" Hinata said holding Bokuto's hands and shook them in excitement 

"Let's play volleyball sometime I'd really like to see you wearing the uniform, I brought mine too so we can match" Bokuto said 

"Yes let's do that" Hinata said smiling 

"Well I'll see you inside" Bokuto said hugging Hinata 

"Okay" Hinata said and watched Bokuto go into the mansion 

"Oi" 

Hinata saw a black haired man walking up to him, the guy stood in front of him with a scary face which sacred Hinata a bit. 

"You're shorter than I expected" he said 

"Well I'm sorry about that" Hinata said sarcastically 

"I expected you to be dumb too but you look pretty smart" he said 

Hinata's eye twitched a bit "Are you here to insult me?" She asked 

"Huh? I wasn't insulting you, I was merely pointing out my observations" he said "you actually look really skinny, your hair isn't dry and it's shinny so that's a good thing but you're too skinny you need to eat a lot" 

"Mind telling me who you are?" Hinata asked getting really irritated and it was starting to show on her face 

"Oh right I almost forgot. I'm Tobio Kageyama, I'm 24 years old and a pro volleyball player. You're pretty cute but you're really skinny and short you need to eat more and more so that you'll grow up" kageyama said 

"Can you stop commenting on my weight and height" Hinata said 

"Well I can stop but I'm just voicing my concerns" kageyama said 

"Your concern are greatly appreciated but I'm perfectly fine. I'm very healthy and I have no health problems" Hinata said folding her arms with a frown on her face 

"Ah I see, I got you this since I was really concerned but it seems like you don't need it" kageyama said holding a restaurant paper bag 

"Food?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah, I heard you like pork buns so I got you a bunch since I thought you were starving yourself but I guess I was wrong" kageyama said 

Hinata didn't hear what kageyama said, her eyes where on the paper bag and her mouth was watering at the thought of eating tasty pork buns. Kageyama noticed Hinata's behaviour and snickered 

"What?" Hinata asked brought to reality while looking embarrassed 

"You can have them since I bought them for you, there's milk in there so drink it too so that you grow" kageyama said giving Hinata the paper bag and started heading towards the mansion door 

"I'm perfectly fine" Hinata yelled 

"Whatever you say" kageyama yelled back 

Hinata puffed her cheeks in annoyance but she felt happy that kageyama bought pork buns for her

"What's with the frown princess" 

Hinata looked to see a brown haired man with brown eyes looking at her with a smile 

"Nothing" Hinata said 

"Don't be shy I don't bite, just tell me your worries and I'll wash them all away" the man said taking Hinata's hand and placed a kiss on it making Hinata a blushing mess 

"E-u-u-um..... w-w-who a-are you?" Hinata asked looking down embarrassed to meet the man's gaze 

"Don't be shy lovely look at me" the man said using his fingers to tilt Hinata's head to face him

"I'm not shy" Hinata mumbled avoiding making eye contact with the man 

"You look shy to me, don't be embarrassed you're lovely" the man said and placed a kiss on Hinata's cheek making her turn 20 shades of red if that was even possible

The man placed his hand around Hinata's waist and the other he held her hand, he started humming at tune and started slow dancing with Hinata to the tune he was humming for a minute. He removed his hand from Hinata's waist and placed a kiss on Hinata's inside hand 

"I'm Tooru Oikawa, 26 years old and a pro volleyball player. It's nice to meet you princess" Oikawa said flushing Hinata a smile 

Hinata placed her free hand on her face to hide herself. The man in front of her made her feel tingly and warm inside which is a first for her. She thought Shirabu was sweet and Bokuto was fun while she thought Kageyama was rude but she never expected to feel excited and giggly from meeting a stranger in less than a minute.

"Don't be shy princess, you look beautiful" Oikawa said whispering the last part in Hinata's ear making her flinch 

Oikawa released Hinata's hand "I'll see you inside the mansion princess" he said and went to enter the mansion leaving Hinata in a blushing mess 

"You look awfully red, did something exciting happen?" A man asked 

Hinata looked down "not really" she said 

"Eyy no looking down, I wanna take in your pretty face as much as possible" the man said standing in front of Hinata and took hold of her chin and gently lifted her head up

"That's better" the man said while placing his free hand around Hinata's waist and pushed her closer to him 

Hinata's heart was beating like crazy at that moment, another bold guy with no shame walked in 

The man leaned in and stopped only inches away from touching Hinata's lips 

"You look really pretty" the man said 

Hinata was hooked up on the man, she smelled the guy's scent and really liked it. It was really nice, the smirk that graced his face was evidence enough that he was very confident in what he was doing which Hinata found oddly attractive. Being in this man's arms felt very comfortable and relaxing.

"I'm Atsumu Miya, 27 years old and a pro volleyball player" he whispered in Hinata's ear, his warm breath sent chills down Hinata's spine making her cling onto Atsumu

"Glad you like me that much but I have to go in now" atsumu said moving away whole releasing Hinata from his hold 

"It's nice to meetcha" atsumu said grinning and went to the mansion door leaving a very embarrassed and nervous Hinata standing there with her heart pounding in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" 

Hinata looked up to see a nervous looking guy

"Yeah I'm fine" Hinata said nodding her head 

"Are you sure? You don't have a fever or anything right you're really red right now"

"No, I'm perfectly fine" Hinata said 

The man was still unconvinced which Hinata noticed 

"I have a busy life so I really can't allow myself to get sick so I'm fine" Hinata said 

"Okay" the man said 

"So what's your name?" Hinata asked 

"I'm Asahi Azumane, I'm a 28 year old appears designer. It's nice to meet you" asahi said 

Hinata stared at Asahi 

"Nice to meet you?" Hinata asked 

"Likewise, thank you for the opportunity to get to know you" Asahi said 

"Yes" Hinata said as she watched asahi walk to the mansion entrance 

"Hey!" 

Hinata turned back to see a guy with a grin on his face running up the stairs

"Hi?" Hinata said at the same time questioning 

"You're really gorgeous, such a beauty. The biggest cutie, my heart is crazy for you right now" the guy said grabbing Hinata's hand and placed it on his heart 

Hinata was used to getting attention but not this kind of attention, she felt like her legs were about to give up any minute. Her heart was beating like crazy and her face showed how flustered she really was.

"You feel that?" The guy asked 

Hinata nodded her head, she could feel the guy's heart beat.

"It's singing for you" the guy said 

Hinata's eyes went wide a bit then looked away from the guy in front of her to hide her face 

"You really are the cutest" the guy said picking up Hinata and span her around before placing her down 

"So... what's your name?" Hinata asked

"That's right, I'm Yuji Terushima, I'm a hair stylist" 

"Nice to meet you" Hinata said 

"Yes it's nice to meet you too cutie" terushima said giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek before leaving 

Hinata saw a man with white hair walk up to her, the man was talk and looked intimidating 

"Hello" Hinata said waving at the man 

The man stood in front of Hinata, he bowed  
Hinata bowed back since she felt it'll be awkward to just stare at him.

"Mhm" the man hummed and took an envelope out and gave it to Hinata 

Hinata took it and opened it, she saw a necklace and a letter. She took the letter and started reading it out loud 

"Hello Hinata, I'm Takanobu Aone. I'm currently 27 years old. I work as a construction worker, and it's a pleasure to meet you" Hinata read out the first paragraph 

Aone bowed again after Hinata read out the nice to meet you part 

"I got you this necklace, I really hope you like it" Hinata finished off the letter and took the necklace out 

It was a gold necklace with her first name engraved on it. 

"Thank you" Hinata said holding the necklace to her heart

"Mhm" Aone humbled and walked past Hinata to the mansion 

"That's a first" Hinata said turning her attention to the base of the stairs to see someone carrying a very huge white teddy bear walking up.

"This is for you" Hinata heard a muffled voice say 

"Thanks" Hinata said going to grab the teddy bear

"I don't know where to put it" Hinata said and looked around for a clean spot to place the white teddy bear.

She spotted a clean bench at her far right side so she went over and placed the teddy bear in a sitting position before going back to the man who gave it to her.

Hinata stared at him, she can now see his features quiet well. He had black hair, light coloured eyes and a frown gracing his face. His expression held no emotion, she actually felt attracted to him.

"Hello, I'm Rintaro Suna. I'm a 29 year old doctor, pleasure meeting you" 

"Likewise" Hinata said "whats the story behind the bear?" 

"I was looking for a gift that was amazing and one I could picture you liking. I stumbled upon that teddy bear, it captured my eye so I believe it'll capture your eye too. Just like the teddy bear I actually wanted to let you know that I can offer you unconditional love, reassurance, security and companionship" Suna said 

"Thank you very much, that's actually really sweet" Hinata said 

"I'm glad you like it" Suna said nodding his head 

"Of course I like it, it's amazing" Hinata said grinning, her heart felt fluttered from what Suna just told her

"That's good" Suna said taking a hold of Hinata's hand and gently squeezed it 

"I'll see you inside" Suna said releasing Hinata's hand and walked into the mansion 

(A/N: I have lost inspiration on the contestants intro so imma just skip the rest of it but here's the list of the following contestants after Suna in order —> Kenma Kozume, Kei Tsukishima, Yu Nishinoya, Aoi Himekawa, Tetsuro Kuroo, Osamu Miya, Eita Semi, Hajime Iwaizumi, Keiji Akaashi, Kiyoomi Sakusa, Korai Hoshiumi, Koshi Sugawara, Lev Haiba, Morisuke Yaku, Naoyasu Kuguri, Shinsuke Kita, Tadashi Yamaguchi, Tsutomu Goshiki, Wakatoshi Ushijima, Yoshiki Towada and Yutaro Kindaichi)

"Welcome gentlemen to the bachelorette mansion" keishin said entering the patio area of the mansion where all the men were 

"Woooo" the men yelled at different levels 

"For the next couple of weeks you'll be competing to earn our bachelorette's heart by going on dates, I hope you are all ready to fall in love" keishin said 

"Yeah" the men said 

"Unfortunately only 28 of you guys will be fighting for Hinata's heart. 2 of you guys will be going home at the end of the rose ceremony so if you think you're one of the two then you better get to changing our bachelorette's mind during the cocktail party" keishin said 

The room fell into complete silence 

"And not only that, you have to fight to earn this beautiful rose" keishin said taking a multi coloured rose that he was hiding on his back 

"Whoever gets this rose will get immunity for the next two elimination" keishin said 

____________________  
"I want that rose" Aoi said looking at the camera 

"Who won't want it, I mean we are surrounded by really good looking people so you have to do what you gotta do" Aoi said sighing and stood up

____________________

"With no further ado lets welcome our bachelorette Hinata Shouyou" keishin said

Everyone stood up and cheered as Hinata walked in the room, Keishin left.

"This is for you" Nishinoya said handing a glass of wine to Hinata 

"Thank you" Hinata said giving him a small smile 

"Let's have a toast to the opportunity of finding love" Hinata said raising her glass 

"Cheers" everyone said raising their glasses 

"So how are you guys feeling?" Hinata asked the group 

"Good" everyone said 

"How are you feeling? You must be really nervous" lev said 

"Of course I'm really nervous, I'm going to have to send people home without getting to know but that's how it works in here" Hinata said 

"It's okay, we all understand the position you're in" Bokuto yelled out 

Hinata smiled "thank you" she said while looking at the group not sure who to chat with first 

"Um...." 

Hinata turned to her right to see Kenma standing there putting his psp away

"Yes?" Hinata asked 

"Would you like to have a chat with me?" Kenma asked 

"Yeah sure, let's go" Hinata smiled taking Kenma's arm and walked towards a bench away from the group

"I was really nervous, I didn't know who to pick" Hinata said laughing sheepishly 

"I figured as much" kenma said staring at the group of other contestants 

"So you like gaming why is that?" Hinata asked 

.................................  
"They look like they are having a nice chat" Towada said 

"Yeah, must be nice to have some alone time with Hinata" Goshiki said 

"Aww man why didn't I ask her first" lev said pouting 

"It's okay, you'll get your chance" Bokuto said grinning 

"You guys are awfully cheerful" Atsumu said 

"Of course, who won't be cheerful when you're going to end up marrying Hinata" Bokuto said 

"You're awfully optimistic" Yamaguchi said looking at Bokuto 

"I'll show you how a man does it" Bokuto said standing up and ran towards Hinata and Kenma 

"How bold of him" Asahi said 

"No, he's just a wired idiot without regards of how awkward it'll be if he gets rejected" sakusa said standing a little further from the group 

"You and Atsumu are playing in the same volleyball team with him right?" Yaku asked looking at Sakusa 

"Yes" sakusa said 

"I didn't know yer be here" atsumu said with a little frown

"Well they aren't the only ones" Sugawara said glancing at Ushijima, Hoshiumi and Kageyama who were seating far from them chatting with each other

"I'll have to ask did you guys have your flu shots?" Sakusa asked staring at the group 

"Yes" Nishinoya said grinning

...........................................  
"Hey hey hey" Bokuto said out loud getting the attention of the two figures who were deep in their conversation 

"Hi Bokuto" Hinata said smiling while kenma scowled and glared a bit at Bokuto. It wasn't the fact he just interrupted his time with Hinata it was more of how loud he was.

"I'll see you later Shouyou" kenma said standing while taking out his psp to play on it

"Okay" Hinata said looking at Kenma's retreating back before focusing her attention on Bokuto 

"So Bokuto mind telling me how you started playing volleyball?" Hinata asked 

Bokuto's eyes sparkled "of course" he said taking a seat beside Hinata and started telling her how he started volleyball and how he ended up playing it professionally.

"What about you Hinata, how come you didn't go pro? I heard you're really good" Bokuto said 

...........................................  
"What did you guys talk about?" Kuroo asked kenma as soon as he sat down beside him 

"Different things" kenma said focusing on his psp 

"Aww come on just tell me" Kuroo said 

"Leave me alone" kenma mumbled 

"No way, you have to tell me the details" Kuroo said 

"You guys became really close in such a short time" Kita said staring at the two

"We are childhood friends" Kuroo said grinning 

"This is weird 2 pairs of childhood friends, twin brothers and teammates all applied to be here" Kita said 

Kuroo and Kenma grew up together, Oikawa and Iwaizumi grew up together too so they are know each other. Bokuto, Atsumu, Osamu, Hoshiumi, Kageyama, Ushijima and Sakusa know each other as well since they have matches and practice together and osamu being the brother of Atsumu hanged around the group.

"I know right, I think it was a coincidence" Sugawara said with a small smile

"Maybe, at least everyone agreed that this won't hurt their relationship" Shirabu said 

Oikawa stood up 

"Where are you going?" Iwaizumi asked 

"To Hinata of course, I'm not going to sit here and do nothing" Oikawa said and walked towards Hinata and Bokuto who were currently looking excited about their conversation 

............................................  
"Hey princess" Oikawa said waving his hand at Hinata with a smile 

Hinata turned her attention to Oikawa, she felt her face heat up

"Hi Oikawa" Hinata mumbled 

"I'll leave you two alone" Bokuto said grinning 

"Okay" Hinata said looking at Bokuto 

"Have fun" Bokuto said looking at Oikawa before going back to the group 

"I wasn't interrupting anything right?" Oikawa asked

"No come sit" Hinata said patting the spot beside her 

"Awesome" Oikawa said taking a seat beside Hinata 

.........................................  
"How was it?" Lev asked looking at Bokuto 

"Amazing, Hinata is awesome" Bokuto said 

"I'm surprised yer not depressed" Atsumu said glancing at Bokuto 

"Who do yer think is at fault for that?" Osamu asked 

"Eyy It ain't my fault" atsumu said 

"Whatever yer say" Osamu said

"Hey Samu" Bokuto said looking at osamu 

"Yeah?" Osamu asked 

"I'm hungry" Bokuto said 

"I can't help you with that" Osamu said 

Bokuto pouted while staring at Osamu 

"Yer act like a kid, yer know that?" Osamu said taking an Onigiri from his pocket and threw it Bokuto's way 

Bokuto caught it, his eyes sparkled "thank you Samu" he said and unwrapped the Onigiri and started to eat it 

"Yet yer still give him what he wants" Atsumu said 

"What's that dumbass trying to do?" Iwaizumi asked 

Everyone turned their attention to Oikawa and Hinata who were awfully close 

"No way, I won't allow it" atsumu said standing up 

"Like yer have the right to say that" Osamu said 

Atsumu ignored what his brother just said and went to the pair who were sitting a bit far away from them

"Okay, that my cue" Osamu said standing up and followed his brother 

"They are going to talk with her together?" Kuroo asked 

"More like compete for her attention" sakusa said 

.....................................  
"Hey there" atsumu said getting the attention of the two 

"Hi" Oikawa said with a smile but he looked irritated which didn't go unnoticed by the twins 

"Mind if we interrupt and steal Hinata" Atsumu said 

"Sure, I'll get going" Oikawa said standing up and turned to Hinata and placed a kiss on her hand "see you later princess" he said and glared a bit at the twins before leaving 

"The miya twins right?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah, I'm the awesome twins as you can see" atsumu said looking proud

"I'm the perfect one" Osamu coolly said 

"What are yer doing here anyways?" Atsumu asked looking at his brother 

"I wanted to have a chat with the lovely lady" Osamu said sitting beside Hinata 

"No way I'm going to have a chat with her" Atsumu said 

"Do you mind I want to have a chat here" Osamu said 

"I was here first" Atsumu said 

"Um... you can both have a chat with me" Hinata said looking at the twins 

"Yer too nice" Atsumu said sitting on the other side of Hinata while glaring at Osamu   
.......................................  
"I'm going to talk to her" hoshiumi said to his teammates 

"No I'll be going first" Ushijima said 

"No way, I'm first" hoshiumi said 

Ushijima and Hoshiumi stared at each other not blinking 

"I'll be going first" kageyama said standing up

Ushijima and Hoshiumi broke their stare and grabbed each hand of kageyama 

"You're not going anywhere" they said in sync 

"We aren't getting anywhere if we just argue about it here" kageyama said 

"I'm going first and that's final" hoshiumi said glaring at the two 

"I wont allow that" Ushijima said 

"Can you guys let me go" kageyama said 

Ushijima and Hoshiumi released their grip on kageyama's hands. Kageyama turned to the two 

"I don't even understand why you guys are here in the first place" kageyama said 

"I want to marry Hinata" hoshiumi said looking serious 

"Me as well, I would like to make Hinata my wife" Ushijima said 

"Why are you here?" Hoshiumi asked 

"I'm here for Hinata, she will be my wife" kageyama said 

"Not on my watch" hoshiumi said grinning while standing up 

"I won't go down without a fight" Ushijima said 

"I won't back down" kageyama said 

"Now if you'll excuse me" hoshiumi said and started running before his teammates could catch him   
.......................................  
"Hey Hinata can I steal you?" Hoshiumi said stopping in front of Hinata who's attention was divided between the twins 

"Sure" Hinata said smiling sheepishly 

"Let's take a walk to the garden" hoshiumi said stretching his hand out. Hinata accepted it 

"I'll see you guys later" Hinata said to the twins while locking hands with hoshiumi 

Ushijima came and interrupted the time between the two after a while, lev was next in line followed by kageyama and lastly Semi.

After the chats Hinata walked to the group 

"Hey guys" Hinata said taking a seat on the couch 

"How are you enjoying your time?" Sugawara asked 

"It's nice to know everyone but I can't talk to everyone, the party is coming to an end too" Hinata said 

"Yeah, that's how it is in here" Iwaizumi said 

Hinata chatted with the group for a while until 

"Hey Suna can we have a chat?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah" Suna said standing up 

Hinata wrapped her hand around Suna's arm and started walking out of sight from everyone

"I know we haven't really talked after the introduction at the front of the mansion and we don't really have much time before the rose ceremony but I wanted to have a quick chat with you" Hinata said 

"I'm glad you asked me, I wasn't sure how to approach you" Suna said his expression not changing 

"I actually liked the first impression you gave me it was really sweet and heart touching" Hinata said 

"I'm glad you like it" Suna said nodding a bit 

"I really want to know more about you so Suna" Hinata said and turned around to get a Rose. A multi coloured rose to be specific 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

Suna's expression didn't changed but he was really surprised that Hinata was giving him the first rose, and that rose gave him immunity for the next two eliminations

"Yes I will accept the Rose" Suna said after recovering from his surprise and took the Rose 

"I look forward to getting to know you more" Hinata said 

"Me too" Suna said   
............................................  
"He's going to get the immunity Rose" Yaku said 

"That's obvious" atsumu said 

"He must have made a great impression" terushima said drinking his 3rd glass of wine 

"Obviously" Oikawa said 

"I dont mind as long as I get a Rose at the end of the day" hoshiumi said, him and his teammates were sitting with the group 

"Yes, I agree" Ushijima said 

"Two of us are going home in a couple minutes" Kuroo said 

"Look he actually got the rose" lev said pointing at the two figures coming towards them

Everyone cheered and clapped for Suna getting the immunity Rose 

"Okay everyone the cocktail party is officially over it's time for the rose ceremony, we'll give our bachelorette sometime to think" keishin said after entering the patio

"I'll see you guys soon" Hinata said following keishin


	3. Chapter 3

"Suna you got the immunity Rose, how are you feeling?" Keishin asked, the group was currently in the rose room ready to see who Hinata will decide to go home 

"I feel happy, I never expected to actually be the one who gets it" Suna said with straight face 

"Glad to hear that, as the rest of you know 2 guys will be going home tonight" keishin said 

"Okay everyone let's welcome our bachelorette who had to think long and hard about who she wants to stay and get to know the longer" keishin said 

The guys started clapping as Hinata walked in the room. She stopped besides the pile of roses 

"Okay, I'll leave everyone to it" keishin said exiting the room 

"Okay first of all I'd like to say I'm glad that you guys took the risk for this opportunity, I know it's not easy and it's never easy especially with how the things work in here. I would have liked to know you guys better before this but this is how things worked out, I'm glad you guys took interest in me but I cannot have all of you at the end of the day. So with no further ado I'll start" Hinata said after finishing she took a Rose 

"Oikawa" Hinata said 

Oikawa stepped out and walked to face Hinata with a big smile on his face 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Of course princess" Oikawa said taking the rose and kissed Hinata on the cheek and went to join Semi 

"Terushima" Hinata said taking another Rose 

Terushima walked forward 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Yes cutie" terushima said while winking at Hinata and took the Rose 

"Kenma" Hinata said 

Kenma walked forward 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Yes" kenma said taking the Rose before returning to the group 

One by one everyone got a rose until there was only two left. The people left were Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Towada and Kindaichi.

The tension in the room was suffocating and very thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"Yamaguchi" Hinata said 

Yamaguchi sighed out loud with relief before walking up to Hinata 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Yes will" Yamaguchi said taking the Rose 

Hinata picked up the last rose, she stared at it for a bit before looking at the three men standing in front of her. She opened her mouth to call out a name but she shut it soon after. 

She could feel the big tension in the room and made her a bit uncomfortable but she was used to situations like this. 

"I'm sorry" Hinata said placing the rose back down which shocked everyone

"What's happening?" Aoi whispered to the other guys 

"Is she sending 3 of them home?" Lev whispered back 

"This is the first time this has ever happened" Sugawara whispered 

The room was filled with murmurs which didn't help the three boys who found themselves without a Rose. Kageyama didn't look fazed but behind him he was gripping his hand really hard. The other two boys look devastated with the turn out of events.

Hinata walked out the room with tears in her eyes. She talked with Keishin before going to the rose garden to calm herself down.

Keishin walked in the room 

"Looks like the rose ceremony took an unexpected turn however it still stands that three of you guys didn't get a Rose." Keishin said looking at the three guys standing to the side 

"Luckily for you, there's still two boys going home, Hinata made her final choice" keishin said picking the rose up 

Everyone looked at Keishin shocked, this was really the first time in the history of the bachelorette this was happening. 

"Kageyama" keishin said 

"Yes?" Kageyama asked 

"You are the final choice, Hinata is giving you this rose" keishin said 

Everyone looked at Kageyama, Kageyama just looked at Keishin with shock. After recovering Kageyama took the Rose from keishin.

"Towada and Kindaichi, the two of you didn't get a rose that means you'll be going home tonight. As for the rest of you see you tomorrow" keishin said before leaving 

While the guys were biding their byes to the two guys going home, a certain someone slipped out to search for Hinata.

"Hinata?" 

He looked around, until he heard sniffling noises. He followed the noise and saw Hinata sitting by the water fountain, he wasn't sure how he was able to hear her but he somehow did.

"Hinata are you okay?" 

"Iwaizumi" Hinata said looking at the guy 

"Come on don't sit on the floor you'll ruin your beautiful dress" iwaizumi said kneeling down to face Hinata 

"The dress doesn't matter I can replace it" Hinata said before breaking into a silent cry 

"There there it's going to be okay" iwaizumi said wrapping one hand around Hinata's legs and the other on her back before carrying her and placed her on a near by bench 

Iwaizumi then wrapping his hand around Hinata's waist while using the free hand to sooth her

"I'm sorry" Hinata said between her sobs 

"Don't apologize, I can imagine how stressful it was for you to stand in front of everyone and make those decisions" iwaizumi said 

"I know but it hurt thinking about letting hopeful people down. I started questioning things and I started asking myself what if questions" Hinata said 

"They took a chance coming here knowing that only one person will stand at the top at the end of all this. They understood the risks and they still took that slim chance" iwaizumi said 

The two stayed in that position until Hinata calmed down

"Thank you" Hinata said looking away from iwaizumi 

"Why are you looking away?" Iwaizumi asked 

"Because I'm a mess, I want you to only see the pretty side" Hinata said 

"Don't be silly, you're pretty alway" iwaizumi said gently turning Hinata's head 

"You're very pretty no matter what" iwaizumi said placing a kiss on Hinata's forehead 

"Thanks" Hinata mumbled 

"Guys she's over here" someone yelled 

Hinata and iwaizumi turned their heads to see Oikawa, Terushima, Hoshiumi and Shibaru carrying bags of different sized.  
They walked up to them and started asking Hinata if she was okay, which took a while to reassure them that she was fine.

"I'll get going I'll leave you guys to it" iwaizumi said standing up and left 

"Here change into this" hoshiumi said giving Hinata the bag he was holding a bag towards Hinata

"Thanks but where would I change?" Hinata asked 

"There's à wall of flowers up ahead you can change there, we'll wait for you here" hoshiumi said 

"Thanks" Hinata said standing up and went to look for the flower wall which wasn't hard to spot. When she got there she took off her jewelry and placed it in the paper bag then she took off the dress. She put on a drop armhole tank top with short tights that barely reached her thighs, she changed her high heels for flip flops. Thankfully for her the cameras didn't capture that moment.

After changing Hinata went back to the four men that were waiting for her.

"Sit down princess" Oikawa said which hinata obliged to 

After taking a seat Terushima started taking the butterfly pins off her hair 

"Let's put a beautiful style on you head to make you smile beautiful" terushima said making Hinata blush a bit 

Shirabu took out makeup wipes and started wiping the messed up makeup off Hinata's face. 

"You don't have to do this you guys I'm fine" Hinata said 

"We know but we want to, we want you to know that you don't need to stress over whatever decision you make, we are all well aware that only one of us can have your heart" hoshiumi said 

"So don't stress yourself out princess, we understand your position and we want the best for you" Oikawa said 

"We only just met but we can't ignore a distressed lady, it might not be much to you but your smile is everything to us" Shirabu said looking at Hinata after he finished taking the makeup off 

"You're beautiful" Shirabu said 

"Hey don't carried away" Oikawa said glaring at Shirabu 

"I'm not, I'm just stating the fact that's all" Shirabu said 

"Okay beautiful I'm done" terushima said while handing Hinata a mirror and holding another mirror at the back for her to see. 

Hinata looked at her hair to see terushima did a woven braid on braid crown style 

"It's pretty thank you a lot" Hinata said looking up at terushima who was behind her 

"You're welcome cutie" terushima said placing a kiss on her forehead 

This action didn't go well with the other three men, when Hinata turned her head straight she felt lips on her face. Shirabu place a kiss on her forehead, Hoshiumi placed a kiss on her left cheek while Oikawa placed one on her right cheek. This action turned Hinata's face bright red and her mind was thrown into a frenzy.

"Okay that's enough people let the good ones take over" a voice said 

Everyone turned their heads to see Kuroo, Akaashi, Kenma, Lev, Bokuto, Sakusa and the miya twins 

"Is the whole population going to come here?" Oikawa asked glaring at the group for interrupting their sweet moment with Hinata 

"I don't know which population you're talking about but I can bet you this one has the most attractive one" atsumu said 

"We should go, we don't want Hinata to feel overwhelmed with everyone cluttering over her" Shirabu said 

"I agree, we should go" hoshiumi said standing up 

"This is for you, it's hair products I think you'll like them a lot" terushima said placing the paper bag beside Hinata where hoshiumi was sitting a couple seconds ago 

"We'll see you later princess" Oikawa said standing up too while waving bye to Hinata, he glared towards Atsumu when he was passing the group

The 8 men who just arrived when to Hinata. Sakusa staying a couple meters away from them but close enough to interact.  
They played one of Kenma's games on the portal game consoles kenma was carrying with him, Osamu brought onigiries with him while Kuroo brought drinks. Akaashi brought a snack box filled with healthy things and Kenma brought apple pie which was carried by Bokuto, everyone was pretty much feasted on snacks.

The group hanged out together for an hour before having to go back to the mansion. While they were on their way back Hinata spotted kageyama waiting not too far 

"You guys go ahead, I'll see you inside" Hinata said 

"Don't be out too long, it's getting cold" Bokuto said while shivering a bit 

"Oh that reminds me, I got you this" lev said taking off the scarf he had around his neck and wrapped it around Hinata 

"It gets cold at night so dress warmly and whoever brought you those clothes should have thought about the cold night" Kuroo said 

"Thanks guys" Hinata said with a smile before breaking off to meet kageyama 

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked looking down after spotting Hinata 

"Yeah I'm fine" Hinata said still staring at kageyama who was fidgeting under her gaze 

Hinata started giggling 

"What?" Kageyama asked 

"Nothing, it's just that you look lost" Hinata said still giggling 

"To be honest I didn't know who to feel about you, you come off as rude but you really care a lot and you must have put a lot of thought on what I would like. I didn't say thank you have I?" Hinata said 

"I'll do that now, thank you Kageyama" Hinata said smiling 

Kageyama's face turned red 

"Whatever" he mumbled while turning away 

"You're seriously rude" Hinata said 

"Then why did you give me the rose if you found me to be rude?" Kageyama asked 

"Because despite coming across as rude I can tell that you care a lot and you pretty much suck at expressing yourself" Hinata said 

The last part of Hinata's sentence irritated him but he couldn't deny the fact, he knew she was right. 

"Let's go inside it's getting cold" kageyama said 

Hinata agreed, the two of them went back inside the mansion only to be greeted by everyone who rushed towards Hinata with worry.

"I'm fine guys, sorry for worrying you" Hinata said 

Everyone voiced their relief and gave words of encouragement to Hinata who was deeply touched by how caring everyone was. 

"Hey can I steal you for a quick second before you leave for bed?" Suna asked 

"Yeah sure" Hinata said following Suna to the patio, the two sat down on the couch and faced each other

"I had a feeling that you'll get overwhelmed but I didn't act on that so I'd like to start with apologizing to you" Suna said his expression never changed but Hinata could tell that Suna was being genuine 

"It's okay, me too I had a feeling I'll get overwhelmed but I just brushed it which was not a good idea" Hinata said 

"I want you to know I'm here for you no matter what, everyone in this mansion wants the best for you so please don't put pressure on yourself. Do what you think is right for your future" Suna said 

"Yeah thank you for telling me, I believe my head still has to process that information and let it sink in because it hasn't really hit me yet" Hinata said 

"I understand, but I'm glad to know you're okay now" Suna said and placed a kiss right by Hinata's lips

"You should go get some rest, you'll need it" Suna said 

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata said hugging Suna before going their separate way for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a new day in the bachelorette mansion. The men were in the kitchen getting their breakfast ready when keishin walked in 

"Good morning gentlemen" keishin said 

"Good morning" everyone said 

"From today on Hinata will be choosing you guys for dates and some of you will get to spend one on one quality time. How do feel about that?" Keishin asked 

"Amazing" everyone said 

"That's great, speaking about dates I have a little something for you guys. I'm just going to leave it here" keishin said taking out an envelope and placed it on the table 

"I'll see you guys later, have fun" keishin said and left 

"Who's going to read it?" Goshiki asked 

"I will" Nishinoya said taking the envelope and opened it 

"Are you guys ready?" Nishinoya asked looking at the group 

"Yes" they said 

"Okay" Nishinoya said taking the card out the envelope 

"A lot of ladies say it's hard to find a loving, caring and handsome guy" Nishinoya read out and stopped to see the reaction of the group

"Well I think they don't look hard enough because there's always that kind of guy around" Nishinoya read out the next part 

"All it takes is a special moment to realize that. I'm looking for that moment wiiittthhh" Nishinoya said 

"Drum roll please" Nishinoya said 

Everyone started doing drum roll 

"Iwaizumi" Nishinoya yelled out while pointing at iwaizumi 

Iwaizumi's eyes went wide with surprise, he stood up  
and looked at the group of men

"Don't get carried away" Oikawa said sticking his tongue out at iwaizumi 

"Don't compare me to you shittykawa" iwaizumi said 

"You should go get ready" Sugawara said 

"You're right, I'll see you guys later" iwaizumi said leaving the kitchen  
........................................  
Hinata was walking around one of the most famous gardens in France. 

She was wearing a knee length over the shoulder pink dress with pink heels with laces that wrapped all the way to Hinata’s knee. Her hair was down, she was wearing stud earrings.

“Hey” 

Hinata looked up to see iwaizumi 

“Hi” Hinata said waving her hand at iwaizumi 

“This is a beautiful garden” iwaizumi said 

“Yeah, i made it a habit to come here every time I come to France” Hinata said 

“That’s good because this is a really nice place” iwaizumi said 

“I know, it’s my little hideout but I guess I’m going to have to move out eventually” Hinata said 

“Anyways welcome to our date, I believe we’ll have an amazing time” Hinata said 

“I’m sure we will” iwaizumi said smiling at Hinata 

........................................  
“What do you think they are doing?” Hoshiumi asked 

He was currently in the pool on top of Ushijima. The group was having a shoulder war contest. The hoshiumi/ Ushijima pair was up against Nishinoya/ Asahi pair.

“Who knows, we can just ask him when he gets back” Nishinoya said 

“Who’s going to win? Is it the asanoya pair or will it be the hoshiushi pair, cast your votes now” Sugawara said, he was the ref 

“It’s obviously the hoshiushi pair” atsumu said 

“Asahi looks like he’s about to faint” semi said 

“Look at that they are on par with each other” Sugawara said 

“Guys look what I found” lev yelled while waving an envelope Which caught everyone’s attention 

Hoshiumi took this chance to push Nishinoya in the water 

“Hey no fair” Nishinoya yelled merging from the water 

“I didn’t tell you to get distracted” hoshiumi said sticking his tongue out at Nishinoya 

After that he got of Ushijima’s back and climbed out the pool. The other 3 guys followed and everyone went to sit down on a nearby sitting area 

“Okay you guys ready?” Lev asked 

“Ready as can ever be” Shirabu said 

“I like myself a guy who can take a loss and make it cool but a man who knows how to win is the one I love the most. Get ready for the battle ground because the one who wins is the one who grins at the end” lev read out 

“Everyone is invited” lev said while looking at the group 

“You guys are on” Bokuto yelled out breaking the silence surrounding everyone

“Don’t get ahead of yourself buddy, I’ll be winning” atsumu said 

“We’ll see about that” terushima said 

“It’s on” Oikawa said grinning 

..........................................  
“I would have never guessed Oikawa was the reason you became an athletic trainer” Hinata said giggling 

They two of them were having a chat about their jobs and how they came to the choice of their current work. They were walking handing in hand around the garden while enjoying the view and each other’s chats.

“Yeah, that guy is too much” iwaizumi said while he sighed 

“Aren’t you glad tho? I mean you get to work with athletes from all around the world” Hinata said 

“Yeah that’s the coolest part about my job, they even give me autographs which is awesome” iwaizumi said 

“How many autographs do you currently have?” Hinata asked 

“Right now I have about 50” iwaizumi said 

“You’re kidding right?” Hinata asked 

“No I’m really serious, I’m surprised too that I have that many” iwaizumi said 

“You’re too humble, I would have rubbed that fact on everyone’s face” Hinata said before coming to a halting stop 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi asked looking at Hinata 

“Let’s have a toast” Hinata said 

“A toast?” Iwaizumi asked 

“Yeah a toast before we have our lunch” Hinata said walking up the set up table with food and picked two glasses with red wine, she gave on glass to iwaizumi who accepted it

“To iwaizumi and his 50 autographs, Let’s hope he doesn’t get fired and that he get 50 more autographs.” Hinata said 

“What kind of toast is that?” Iwaizumi asked 

“A one of a kind toast, that’s the only one you’re going to get so might as well accept it” Hinata said 

Iwaizumi laughed a bit 

“You really are cute. I’ll accept that toast on one condition” iwaizumi said 

“And that is?” Hinata asked 

“I make a toast to you” iwaizumi said 

Hinata pondered on what iwaizumi said, she thought for a couple of seconds before answering iwaizumi 

“Okay” Hinata said 

Iwaizumi smiled and raised his glass “to Hinata, our beautiful bachelorette who some reason is still single. I would have thought she’ll be with some dude but here she is now. Let’s hope our hearts don’t bust open and our eyes don’t burn out because of her huge light and sunshine smile” 

Hinata started laughing “that not fair, your speech is way better than mine”

“Well I got a little hurt when you put the possibility of me getting fired” iwaizumi said with a smile gracing his face 

“Well I’ll cheers to you lovely speech” Hinata said 

“And I will cheers to yours” iwaizumi said 

Hinata and Iwaizumi clicked their glasses and took a sip of the wine. They both took a seat and started eating their lunch.  
After lunch the two did some activities together until sun down.

.........................................  
“Welcome everyone” Hinata said to the group at the far far far front of her using a microphone 

“As you can see, a maze has been built. Today you’ll be using your smarts and strength to get through the maze, your goal it to arrive to me first” Hinata said 

“You’re going to have to display your strength and your intelligence. Each entrance has a requirement you must fulfill before going through this includes wrong entrances. The one to beat the maze is going on a one on one date with me under the stars” Hinata explained

“When I say GO, you enter through the maze and complete the requirements as fast as you can. I’m going to count down now” Hinata said 

“3”

“2”

“1”

“GO!”


	5. Chapter 5

"First question: What month of the year has 28 days?" 

The question was targeted at Kuroo, Kenma, Sakusa, Oikawa and Suna who were standing in front of the entrance of 4 that lead into the maze

"Please whispered it to me" 

Kenma went first, he whispered his answer to the guy

"You are correct, you may pass" he said 

"See ya" kenma said 

Suna went next and whispered his answer 

"That's correct, you can go through" 

"I'll see you guys later" Suna said and waved bye at the two men 

"I'm going next" Oikawa said and went to whisper his answer 

"You can go through" the guys said 

"Yes" Oikawa said looking happy while passing the guard 

Sakusa was next, he asked for a pen and paper to write in since he didn't want to get close to the guard 

"Yes that's correct" the guard said looking at Sakusa's answer

Sakusa walked through leaving Kuroo behind 

"I'm just going to guess and say all of them" Kuroo said 

"That is correct you can go through" the guard said 

"You'll have to do 30 push-ups in order for you to pass" the entrance guard said while looking at Atsumu, Kageyama, Nishinoya, Suga and Bokuto 

They all got down and started doing push up, the first to complete them was Atsumu and Kageyama with Bokuto finishing a second later. Nishinoya was next to finish and Suga was last.

"That was brutal for the first go" suga mumbled while going through the entrance 

"What can you break, even if you never pick it up or touch it?" The guard asked looking at Semi, Osamu, Kita, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Goshiki and Hoshiumi 

Everyone started thinking deeply about the question 

"I have my answer" tsukishima said 

"Please whisper it to me" the guard said 

"Okay" tsukishima said and walked up to the guard and whispered his answer 

"That's right, you can go through" the guard said 

"What is it?" Goshiki asked 

"I wont help you" tsukishima said 

"Oh!" Kita and Semi said in sync 

They looked at each other, then they rushed at the guard whispering their answers on each side of the guard's ear

"You are both correct" the guard said 

"Yes" Semi said 

"I'll see you guys around" kita said raising his pinkie finger before leaving 

"Ah" Osamu said and he looked at the others to see who caught on to kita's hint.

Hoshiumi walked up to the guard and whispered his answer 

"That is correct, you can go through" the guard said 

"Okay" hoshiumi said jogging past the guard 

Osamu decided to give his answer 

"That's right you can go" the guard said 

The other two males gave their answers and passed with no problem

"Give 50 jumping jacks" the guard said looking at Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Asahi, Yaku, Terushima, Aone, Aoi, Akaashi, Shirabu, Lev and Kuguri

"Why did a bunch of us choose this entrance?" Terushima asked 

"It looked like the right one" lev said 

"There's no need to complain, let's get this over with" yaku said 

The group finished their requirements one by one and went through. 

Everyone was walking through the maze taking wrong turns at times that lead to dead ends but all in all everyone was doing well.

"Okay, from this point on there's going to be elimination, if you don't meet the requirements placed on a certain time frame you are automatically out" the guards explained to everyone 

"Okay, you have 2 minutes to answer this question. What can fill up a room but takes no space?" The guard asked kenma, Kita, Aoi, Yaku, Ushijima, Kageyama and Iwaizumi 

Kenma walked up to the guard and whispered his answer 

"That right, you may go through" the guard said letting kenma pass 

"20 seconds haven't even passed" Aoi said 

"The clock is ticking, you better get that answer now" the guard said 

Kita walked up to the guard next and whispered his answer 

"That's right" the guard said 

Yaku was next, he gave his answer and got it correct

The other were left to pounder the question 

"20 seconds left" the guard said 

Iwaizumi took this opportunity to guess, he went to the guard and whispered his answer 

"Yes, that's correct" the guard said 

"Oh wow and I was worried for nothing" iwaizumi said passing through the guard 

"Times up, that means the three of you guys are officially out the game" the guard said 

"That was fun" Ushijima said 

"Don't say that with such a stoic expression" Aoi said 

"Give me 50 burpees in 2 minutes" the guard said looking at Hoshiumi, Bokuto, Shirabu, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Terushima, Suna and Lev

"Is that possible?" Nishinoya asked 

"It is" the guard said 

"The time starts now" the guard said 

Everyone started doing burpees as fast as they could 

Hoshiumi was first to finish, closely followed by Bokuto. Suna, Nishinoya and Kuroo barely made it through 

"Lev and Shirabu you are eliminated" the guard said 

"No fair" lev said 

"You'll be playing tic tac toe, the one who wins goes through" the guard said looking at Sakusa, Akaashi, Asahi, Sugawara, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Semi,Goshiki, Kuguri, Atsumu, Osamu and Aone.

"Pair up, I'll play one of you since there's an odd number" the guard said 

Atsumu and Yamaguchi went against each other which ended in Yamaguchi's favour. Osamu was the one to win his match against Asahi, Tsukishima won against Goshiki, Sugawara won against Kuguri, Akaashi won against Aone, Oikawa won against Semi and Sakusa won against the guard

"Atsumu, Asahi, Goshiki, Kuguri, Aone and Semi you are all eliminated" the guard said 

"Yeah we know" Semi said 

People started getting eliminated one by one after that. Yamaguchi being first when he failed to meet the 100 jumping jacks in 4 minutes. Bokuto soon followed after failing to answer the question correctly. Sugawara and Tsukishima got eliminated together after failing to do 100 sit ups in 6 minutes. Sakusa was next to be eliminated after he refused doing a plank stating that the ground is dirty. Nishinoya, Kuroo, Yaku and Iwaizumi followed next when they got a question wrong and ran out of time.  
Osamu and Kenma where next to be eliminated after failing to do 70 crunches in 6 minutes. 

"Only three of you guys can make it through, so the fastest to answer this question correctly will pass" the guard said looking at Kita, Oikawa, Suna, Hoshiumi and Akaashi 

"What does man love more than life, hate more than death or mortal strife; that which contented men desire; the poor have, the rich require; the miser spends, the spendthrift saves, and all men carry to their graves?" The guard asked 

The four guys thought through their answer 

"I'm ready to answer" Suna said 

"Okay" the guard said 

Suna went to whisper his answer to the guard 

"Yes that's correct" the guard said 

"Thank goodness" Suna mumbled passing through the guard 

"Welcome to the final stage" Hinata said waving at Suna after he entered the area she was waiting at

"Thank you" Suna said 

"So how do you like my little maze to far?" Hinata asked 

"It's terrible, I'm not sure if I'll ever want to exercise ever again after this" Suna said 

Hinata giggled "don't say that, I'm going to start feeling bad about the final challenge" she said 

"What is the final challenge?"Suna asked 

"50 burpees, 50 push up, 50 sit ups and 50 jumping jacks" Hinata said 

"Ugh, you're killing me here you know that" Suna said 

"Sorry, I thought it'll be fun to make it really challenging" Hinata said 

"Hi Hinata" kita said entering the area 

"Welcome kita, you're one step away from going on a date with me how do you feel?" Hinata asked 

"Excited" kita said 

"So this is the final place" akaashi said entering the area 

"Wow it's funny how the people who made it this far are not the professional athletes" Hinata said 

"They dominated in the athletic area but unfortunately most of them don't really have high intelligence for the questions you were asking" Akaashi said 

"Well that doesn't matter now, let's get the finals started" Hinata said 

The three men found their own space and started doing the exercises required of them. 

"I'm sorry but I can't go on any longer" Suna mumbled after doing 50 push ups and 25 sit ups

"It's okay, you did your best" Hinata said smiling at Suna 

The battle was between Kita and Akaashi now.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is it going to be the winner? Will it be Akaashi or will it be Kita?" Keishin said standing beside Hinata 

"You guys can do it" Hinata said cheering the two males who were struggling very much 

"I'm not too sure about that" Akaashi said 

"This is too much" Kita said too

"I can't feel anything" Suna said laying on the ground 

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked walking over to Suna 

"No I'm not okay" Suna said looking at Hinata's face 

"Do you do this much exercise with your busy schedule?" Suna asked 

"It's not much but I guess I went overboard sorry about that" Hinata said 

"It's okay" Suna said "you should be paying attention to those two to see who'll be your date" 

"Is it okay?" Hinata asked 

"Yeah, It's fine, I just need to catch my breath that's all" Suna said 

"Mhm, then I'll watch them while sitting beside you" Hinata said sitting on the ground beside Suna 

"No you don't have to do that" Suna said 

"I know but I want to" Hinata said looking at Akaashi and Kita 

"I'm sorry but I give up" akaashi said 

"Akaashi has given up so that makes Kita the winner by default" keishin said 

"Good Job you guys, that was amazing considering it was out of your comfort zone" Hinata said standing up and walked to Akaashi and Kita 

"Thank you" Akaashi said while breathing heavily 

"I'll be seeing you later Kita for that date" Hinata said 

"Yeah, this is worth it" Kita said grinning 

"Awesome" Hinata said

...................................  
After going to change his clothes Kita found himself in a dark room sitting

Suddenly lights came on and stars graced the top the ceiling of the room

"This isn't what came to mind when I heard a date under the stars" kita mumbled 

"Me neither" Hinata said 

Kita stood up and turned to look at Hinata who was wearing a black strapless dress that reached her knees, her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing black heels to match her dress. She finished her outfit off with gold jewelry.

"You look amazing" kita said 

"Thank you" Hinata said standing in front of kita 

"Actually our date is not in here" Hinata said 

"It isn't?" Kita asked 

"No, it's not" Hinata said while offering her hand to Kita 

Kita caught the message and entangled his fingers between Hinata's fingers 

"I'll show you our date spot" Hinata said and started to guide Kita out the building, they got in the car waiting for them

"Where are we going?" Kita asked 

"You'll see" Hinata said giving Kita a secret smile 

"Okay" kita said nodding 

The two sat in silence for a while until Kita decided to ask a question that's bothering him 

"Why did you give the rose to Kageyama?" 

Hinata looked at Kita surprised 

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Kita quickly said 

"No, I'm just surprised about the question and I was wondering where it came from" Hinata said 

"Well from what me and the other guys see, we think Kageyama is a bit extreme" Kita said trying to place it as nicely as he could

"You're right I do think Kageyama is a bit extreme for my liking" Hinata said 

"Then why did you keep him around?" Kita asked 

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about this" Hinata said looking down with a frown on her lips

"Sorry" Kita said 

The rest of the ride to their destination was very awkward and uncomfortable for the two

"Here we are" Hinata said 

The two were standing on a clear field and the stars where very clear for view

"It's beautiful" Kita said avoiding eye contact with Hinata 

The two sat down on the table that was prepared for them. They tried making small talks that would hopefully turn into a conversation but all attempts fell flat on the floor.

Hinata sighed "look, I don't want the whole Kageyama business to ruin our date especially when you worked so hard for it. So let's forget about everything else going on for the next couple of hours and just enjoy ourselves" Hinata said

Kita looked at Hinata with a surprised expression, soon a smile found its way up his lips

"Okay, let's do that" Kita said 

"Great" Hinata said

From then on the air around the two was no longer tense, they chatted freely and enjoyed each other's company under the stars. After their date the two went back to the bachelorette mansion and went their own ways.

.....................................  
"Good evening everyone" Keishin said entering the room all the men where in 

"Good evening" everyone said 

"I hope you guys are having a great time but it's the end of the week and it's that time again" keishin said 

Groans of displeasure where heard all around the room

"That's right, it's Rose ceremony time, so everyone should go to the Rose ceremony room, Hinata is waiting" keishin said 

The men stood up and went to the Rose ceremony room, just as keishin said Hinata was waiting for them. Kita, Suna, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sakusa, Kenma and Sugawara noticed Hinata's puffy red eyes that signalled to them that she was crying not too long from this time.

Everyone took their place in front of Hinata while Suna stood to the side since he's safe from elimination.

"I know this is not easy for any of you guys and it's definitely not easy for me, I just want to say you're all amazing people but I cannot have all of you. At the end of the day there's only one person so I apologize if your time here is cut short" Hinata said forcing a smile 

She picked up the first Rose and looked at the men standing in front of her 

"Iwaizumi" Hinata said 

Iwaizumi left his place around the guys and walked forward 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Yes I will" Iwaizumi said accepting the Rose and went to join Suna 

"Akaashi" Hinata said taking another Rose

Akaashi stepped forward 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"I will" akaashi said taking the Rose and went to join the other two

"Kita" Hinata said 

Kita sighed with relief, he thought he was going to be one of the last guys to receive the Rose or not get one at all considering how their date started earlier on

He walked forward to face Hinata 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Yes, I will accept the Rose" Kita said with a small smile 

"Awesome" Hinata said giving Kita the Rose before picking another one 

One by one the guys received roses until there was only one rose left. Aoi and Kuguri where they only two left and one of them was going to go home

"Kuguri" Hinata said breaking the long unbearable silence 

Kuguri stepped forward 

"Will you accept this rose?" Hinata asked 

"Yes" kuguri said taking the Rose 

Keishin walked in

"Aoi you didn't receive a rose that means your time in the bachelorette mansion is up, say your goodbyes to everyone" keishin said 

Everyone went to hug Aoi after Aoi walks up to Hinata 

"I'm really disappointed that I'm going home right now, i really wish I got to know you better than this however, I'm very thankful for this opportunity, I hope that you find someone who will be there for you no matter what" Aoi said and gave a kiss on Hinata's cheek before leaving the room

"Okay everyone I'll be seeing you guys tomorrow, have a great evening" keishin said and left the room


	7. Chapter 7

Right after Keishin left, Hinata excused herself and went out into the night sky

Iwaizumi and Kenma found themselves going to look for Hinata 

"This place is huge, how will we know where she is?" Kenma asked 

"I know where she is" iwaizumi said heading for the garden 

Kenma followed him. In no time the two found Hinata sitting on the bench staring off into space

"Hinata" iwaizumi said standing in front of her 

Hinata looked up at Iwaizumi, she then turned her head to look at Kenma 

"Hi guys" she said while sitting upright from her slouched position 

"Are you okay?" Kenma asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Hinata said 

"I don't believe that, is something going on that's bothering you?" Iwaizumi asked looking at Hinata

"No nothing at all" Hinata said turning her gaze away from iwaizumi to meet Kenma's gaze 

"We are here for you if something is bothering you, you can tell us. We won't judge you or anything, we'll just help in whatever way we could" Kenma said 

Hinata looked at the ground while going deep in thought 

"I shouldn't have become the bachelorette, that was a mistake" Hinata said

"Why would you say that?" Iwaizumi asked

"Being here is a new level of stress and it doesn't help that I'm worried about not being present at my restaurants this whole time. I guess my head isn't into this as much as I'd like to think" Hinata said looking up in the sky 

"Don't get caught up in every single thing if you do you'll end up with mental breakdowns every single day" kenma said 

"I will have to agree with kenma, it's fine to be selfish. Throw away everything and be selfish right now" iwaizumi said 

Hinata started laughing "okay while I'm in here, I'm going to be super selfish. I'm going to stop worrying about others and do what I think is best for me" 

"That's the spirit" iwaizumi said 

"That actually make me feel relieved, since I'm selfish I'm going to do selfish stuff" Hinata said standing up and pulled iwaizumi into a kiss which surprised both kenma and iwaizumi. The kiss was a bit rough but sweet at the sametime.

Hinata moved away from iwaizumi and walked up to kenma to kiss him. The kiss between them was somewhat lazy but at the sametime passionate 

"Thank you" Hinata said to the two before leaving 

"She kissed us" kenma mumbled 

"She kissed me first" iwaizumi said 

"That's only because you were the closest to her" kenma said 

"But I still got the first kiss" iwaizumi said 

Kenma rolled his eyes "I won't lose" he mumbled 

"Neither Will I" iwaizumi said 

"Hey girl let's hang" terushima said spotting Hinata 

"Sure" Hinata said 

"Great let's go" terushima said while picking Hinata up bridal style

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked 

"What's wrong? You don't like getting picked up?" Terushima asked grinning 

"You're the first person who ever did it like this" Hinata said 

"Well you better get used to it" terushima said placing Hinata down after sometime of walking 

"Welcome to our little date" terushima said pulling back a chair for Hinata to sit which Hinata did 

"Wow you're the first to take me on a date here" Hinata said 

"I know" terushima said taking a seat across Hinata

............................................  
"Hey Suna" Sagawara said taking a sit beside Suna

"Hello" Suna said

"I've never seen you talking much with anyone" Sugawara said 

"Yeah, I guess" Suna said not really paying much attention to Sugawara 

"Why is that?" Sugawara asked 

"I don't know, I guess a lot of this guys don't like me" Suna said 

"I don't think that's true" Sugawara said 

"Hey Sugawara can you help me out here" lev yelled

"I'm coming" Sugawara said and turned to Suna "let's talk more"

"Sure" Suna said 

Sugawara stood up and went to see what lev wanted 

Kita took a seat across Suna and looked him straight in the eye

"I don't like you" kita said 

"I know" Suna said 

"I don't like Kageyama either" kita said 

"I know" Suna said 

"I don't like how Hinata seems to favour you more" kita said 

Suna stayed silent but in his head he said I know

"What do you have that none of us have?" Kita asked

"A doctor's degree" Suna said

"Shirabu is studying in that field so that doesn't make sense" kita said 

"I've never seen you guys talk really is it because of your looks? That can't be it, everyone here is good looking" kita said starting to interrogate Suna 

The air around them started getting hostile 

"U-um g-guys c-c-chill down okay? Let's not fight, we should get along well" asahi said witnessing the two 

Kita and Suna turned to glare at Asahi

"H-help me" asahi mumbled his heart almost stopping from the glares he got from Suna and Kita 

"Wow asahi, you really are a wimp. You're totally going to get eliminated soon" Nishinoya said laughing while patting asahi on the back 

"Nishinoya" asahi said 

"What? I'm only speaking the truth, there's no way you're going to survive in this competition" Nishinoya said which crushed asahi's spirit

"Don't feel bad, Asahi" Bokuto said "you absence won't be in vain" 

"Who knew you know such big words you come across as an idiot" akaashi said 

"Whaaa!!!! Akaashi don't be mean, Osamu!!! Akaashi is being mean" Bokuto yelled

"You guy do know I didn't come here to babysit you right" Osamu said looking irritated joining the group

"Sakusa!!!!" Bokuto yelled running towards Sakusa

Sakusa started spraying his sanitizing spray towards Bokuto "stay away you germ" 

"Osamu!!!!" Bokuto yelled 

"Would yer shut up" Atsumu yelled 

"You guys are loud" hoshiumi said laughing 

"You're one to talk" ushijima said 

"Bokuto san use this" Sugawara said giving Bokuto a handkerchief 

"Suga!!" Bokuto yelled hugging Sugawara "you're the only nice one here" 

"Wow sakusa you're ruthless" Kuroo said 

Sakusa pointed his spray sanitizer towards Kuroo who wasn't too far from him

"I'm not coming close, so don't point that thing towards me" Kuroo said 

"Wow Sakusa you're so paranoid you don't need to worry buddy" lev said getting a little too close to Sakusa only to get sprayed, he didn't close his eyes in time so some of the spray got in his eyes 

"It burns" lev yelled 

"Stupid what were you expecting?" Yaku asked 

"Yaku, help me" lev said 

"Bend down" Yaku said 

Lev did as he was told, Yaku placed his handkerchief over lev's eyes and started wiping 

"Sakusa is like the villain right now" hoshiumi said 

"What villain? I'm the victim" sakusa said 

"Will a victim do that?" Hoshiumi asked pointing at lev

"Self defence, none of you are clean enough to get anywhere near me so stay away" sakusa said glaring at everyone while also holding out his spray 

"Should we tell them to keep it down?" Semi asked looking at Yamaguchi, tsukishima, Goshiki, Aone, Shirabu and Kuguri, the group was at a table playing cards 

"Don't waste your energy" Shirabu said 

"Mhm" aone hummed nodding

"I win" Tsukishima said placing his last card on the pile

"Again?" Semi asked 

"How do you keep doing that?" Kuguri asked staring at tsukishima with suspicion

"I'm that good or you guys just suck that much" tsukishima said giving the group a smug smile

"You really are good" Yamaguchi said 

........................................  
"Looks like we'll have to bring our date to an end" terushima said as rain started pouring down

"Looks so, let's go back inside" Hinata said 

"Of course" terushima said 

The two ran towards the mansion

"I hope you enjoyed yourself, I feel like you needed it" terushima said 

"Yeah, thanks a lot" Hinata said giving terushima a smile

"That's great" terushima said opening the door 

"Thanks" Hinata said giving terushima a kiss on the cheek, kita and Suna just so happened to leave the living room at the sametime only to witness the kiss

"He's another guy I don't like" kita said 

"Hey kita, Suna" Hinata said waving at them

"Hi" the two said men replied 

"I'll have to get going now, see you guys tomorrow" Hinata said running upstairs to her room

"I also noticed something about you" Suna said 

"What is it?" Kita asked

"You act like some shy person in front of Hinata instead of show her your blunt nature" Suna said before walking off


End file.
